


Jean, Animal Titan! Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan Pt.1

by Cjdx2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Titan!Jean, Wolf hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjdx2/pseuds/Cjdx2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{More story time with CJ!}</p>
<p>{I know you might think this is crazy, but all these fucking “Jean being a horse face” shit made me do it. And besides, having an animal titan is awesome!!! Making a horse titan was weird so i changed it into a wolfy titan! hehe, I couldn’t resist writing a story about it. If you want me to make some stories for you, ask on my tumblr, its the same as my username. If you have a fun idea to write about Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, if it surpasses me, i’ll write it for you! I will also give credit to the person who wanted the story made too. I feel wrong doing, “underage” things though. I probably won’t be doing any of that as much as I want too X_x.}</p>
<p>{Anyway, here’s my crazy story I made up because I wasn’t paying attention in class for shit!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean, Animal Titan! Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan Pt.1

A titan’s foot steps can be heard. Jean’s gear won’t work, again. And is badly injured from a recent attack. We had gone beyond the walls to try reaching Jaeger’s basement once again. Jean’s team was separated due to a sudden titan attack. And is now laying on the plain ground. His body severely hurt. The titan is getting closer, Jean could see the titan looking from above. Boy was it hideous. “So this is how i’ll die, huh? Sorry I failed you. Marco.” Jean tried to speak, but gave out nothing. The titan then began to grab him. "It’s useless. Nobody could see or hear me from this far away, I can’t even see anyone around from the titan’s height." The titan was pretty tall, too. About 13-14 meter class.

Before Jean got eaten, he heard Marco’s voice. As if he was here. “Jean. It’s too early now. You’re not ready yet.” Jean was feeling numb. He thought he was just hallucinating. Until he saw Marco clearly, floating inches from him and the titan. It didn’t look like the titan saw Marco. “Get up, Jean. Survive. I know you’re still alive, stay that way.” Jean’s eyes widened. It was Marco. Jean didn’t want to disappoint Marco. He knew it was Marco that was really there. But before Jean could do something, the titan swallowed him.

Oh my god. Jean’s eyes were fixed on the dead people inside the titan. How many people did this guy eat!? Jean sighed, as he slowly sinked inside the titans weird fluids. It’s over. I’m done for. Jean doubted himself. Marco then appeared again. He talked as if he were having a regular conversation. “What are you doing, Jean? Don’t stay here too long.” Since Jean finally had rest, unfortunately in this weird thing, Jean finally had the words to reply. “What’s the point, Marco? It’s done.” Jean then realized something and gave a sigh, it sounded like a good one, actually. “Hey, I can hang with you now, can’t I? We can finally be together again.” Marco was saddened. He didn’t want Jean to die, especially not wanting to see him die.

"I-I thought," Marco said with a huff. "I thought you knew what should be done. I, guess I was wrong." Marco said. He held Jean’s hand. And a tear started to fall from his cheek. A real tear, even if he was a ghost. "S-see you soon, then." Marco said, as he started to disappear. Jean then held a hand, trying to keep up with Marco. But he’s gone. Jean got mad. He never wanted to hurt Marco, he would do anything for him. Rage filled within him. And then all Jean saw next was a bright light, then darkness.

Connie and Sasha were riding together. They got lost with most of the recon corp soldiers, so they kept going forward. “Hey, wasn’t Jean around here? He was somewhere near the bottom left flank…” Connie said with a worried tone. Connie and Sasha recently moved to the bottom right flank, after something happened to Jean’s squad. “I think so. Or so my instincts say.” Ever since Sasha’s instinct helped lots of people. Everyone began to trust Sasha, and followed what she did. “I hope he’s okay, should we go check?” Connie said. “I think we should stay here. It might be dangerous if we moved.” Sasha said. “Whatever you say, potato girl.” Oh yea, people started calling her potato girl after all the potatoes she’s been stealing lately, thanks to her instincts, nobody but her friends knew that she stole potatoes.

Sasha then began to have a wide eyed face, Connie quickly responded. “What’s wrong?” Connie worried. “I hear something, I think it’s a titan.” Sasha said, looking around. “Alright! We haven’t had a battle in a while, let’s get this thing done.” Connie said, preparing his blades. Sasha did also. From the left you could see a dark figure, it looked like a 7 meter class from the looks, it was too far away to see, though. “Hey, isn’t that where Jean’s squad was from?” Connie asked. “Uh-oh, I think so.” Sasha said, as the titan came closer. “Aww man, I hope he’s alright.” Connie said.

As the titan came closer, it looked odd. It came closer, and you could see it clearly. It wasn’t like any other titan. It’s eyes were yellowish-orange. It’s running on 4 legs, or, paws. The odd titan’s fur was black, but the ears are orange. And it was all covered in fur. The horses for some reason started running away from the titan. “Oi! What’s wrong with our horses!? If it keeps running this way the titan will catch up with us!” Connie yelled hitting the horse, but it kept running. The weird titan then ran right toward them, luckily Connie and Sasha clipped on to the titan with their 3dmg before the horses got ran over. The horses survived, but ran away.

"What do we do now?" Connie said. "Go after the neck while we have a chance!" Sasha yelled. Connie obeyed. and went for the neck. Connie then slashed the neck. "Huh?" The titan didn’t die. The titan stopped. He stood up on 2 legs. Woah, was he huge, it didn’t look so when he was running. When the titan stands up, he is about 22 meters! The titan then grabbed Connie. The titan’s paw was so big it just engulfed him whole. The impact of the squeeze damaged Connie’s 3dmg. So now he couldn’t escape. This titan was a lot weirder than the others, though. It wasn’t at a high body temperature. The titan’s fur actually felt nice. The titan’s neck then regenerated. Sasha looked for the flare guns, but ran out. The titan studied Connie closely, with it’s giant eyes that were bigger than Connie himself. Connie couldn’t do anything, he was ready to die. The titan then set Connie on the back on his fur and went back to it’s 4 legged position.

"W-what?" Sasha said as she saw the titan put Connie back. "Haha! It’s like a giant puppy!" Connie said, petting the titan’s back. The titan set to a running position. "Hang on!" Connie said, a little happy in his voice. Sasha did so, and the titan started running forward, closer to the formation. "This titan is awesome!" Connie yelled happily. "How are we going to tell everyone!?" Sasha asked in confusion. "I don’t know, hopefully they see us alright up here!" The enormous doggy-titan then goes further up, the position where Krista, Armin, and Ymir lay.

**Author's Note:**

> {You probably be thinking, “You cray cray for making a story like this!} I know, I’ve wanted to share my stories sooooo bad though D:. More shall come soon!}


End file.
